


不浪漫关系

by justkidding2



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkidding2/pseuds/justkidding2
Summary: -What’s us?-BF.-What’s a BF?-Friend with benefits.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不霸道总裁X牙科医生
> 
> 和现实毫无关系，很老套的故事，随便写着玩的，也许，会坑

01

林阳三十岁生日这天，曼谷的天气和他的心情一样差。

十分钟前，他还在众人的欢呼下，拿着斐然业绩报告走进总裁办公室，十分钟后，只见林阳把门狠狠甩上，七年来第一次从公司早退。

他一边解开西装领带坐上驾驶座，一边用蓝牙拨出电话，银色保时捷点亮前灯冲进雨中。

“喂？”

“我爸这次真的过分了。”

电话那头的人显然没想到会在这个时候接到他的来电：“……你在说什么啊？我很忙，挂了。”

“喂，off，听我说完。”林阳压制着怒气：“他让我去结婚。”

“结婚？和谁？”

“没谁，他就是让我找个人去结婚。”他想起办公室里的对话，烦躁地踩下油门，“他说，我妈觉得是因为他把我绑在公司给他赚钱，才没时间去恋爱，三十岁了还是单身，所以我不结婚就不能在他的公司再待下去了。”

对面沉默了一会儿。

“……噗。”

林阳咬紧牙齿：“你、是、在、笑、吗？！”

“没有没有，是gun在旁边逗我，所以你要结婚了？”

“我上哪儿结？和空气领证算合法婚姻吗？”

“那你打电话给我干嘛？”关钟鹏突然打了个冷战，“你别说让我嫁给你啊……我怕我抵抗不住你这千万家产的诱惑~”

林阳被他这想法惊得手一滑差点没握住方向盘：“你有病啊？我娶gun都不会娶你！不是约了你给我看牙齿吗，疼了两个星期了喂，别说你忘了。”

“……”

“……你是不是忘了。”

“我没忘，我绝对没忘。”绝对是忘了！林阳翻了个白眼，关钟鹏还在试图补救，“我给你约了我们科室最好的医生，mo’Thitipoom*，包你满意！”

“看牙是重点吗？重点是想让你翻下通讯录，看看你有没有适龄未婚单身的朋友，最好明天就能领证的那种。”

“你别污蔑我！我怎么会认识适龄未婚单身的朋友？Gun，别听他乱说。”

“算了你滚吧，谈你的恋爱去。”车开到医院附近，林阳毫不留情挂断了电话。

但是老天大概真的很想让他记住这个三十岁，工作日下午医院停车场居然没有车位，他只能停在对面的商场，然后淋着雨冲进诊所。

林阳像条游完泳的大狗站在门口滴着水，好在前台的护士是熟人，拿了条毛巾给他。

“今天mo’Jumpol不在哦。”

“我知道，他说帮我约了其他医生，叫thi…thi……”那名字明明很熟悉，却堵在嘴边说不出来，林阳皱起了眉。

“mo’Thitipoom？”

“啊，对。”他把毛巾盖在头上快速揉搓吸干雨水。

护士看向他背后：“嗷，医生，上一个客户已经结束了吗？刚好来了预约你的新客户，是mo’Jumpol的朋友哦。”

林阳掀开毛巾，半干的头发乱糟糟地炸开，随意回头瞟了一眼，然而就是这一眼，他后悔了。

草。

原来郑明心姓Thitipoom。

*mo是泰语医生称谓的谐音（大概是吧

02

郑明心推开诊室的门：“请进。”他从工作台上拿出新口罩戴上，指着治疗椅对林阳说，“躺下吧。”

他边做准备边从玻璃反射中看到，男人把湿透的西装外套脱下，里面的衬衣也略被淋湿，透出小麦肤色，郑明心戴上一次性手套，下意识要把门关上，看了眼躺在治疗椅上的男人，不由得嘲笑自己的惯性，然后重新把门打开。

他拿出病例板问：“什么症状？”

“应该是蛀牙，疼了两个星期。”

“张嘴，我看看。”

林阳张大嘴，看着郑明心打开头灯检查他的蛀牙，小心翼翼避开肢体触碰，专业的医生果然不一样，连呼吸都被口罩严实挡住。

“你可以闭上眼睛，长时间直视这个灯光对眼睛不好。”郑医生好心提示，“是蛀牙没错，初步看里面是已经蛀空了，要先做根管再补牙。”

林阳揉了揉隐隐作痛的后槽牙：“不能直接拔掉？”

郑明心抬眼：“牙冠还比较完整，可以补救，不建议拔掉。”他想了想，又补上一句，“种牙比根管更痛。”

“好吧……”

“我看你智齿也有红肿，可能是炎症，之前拍过牙片吗？”

“off给我拍过。”他打开手机相册快速翻到几个月前，点开图片亮给郑明心，“还好存了。”

林阳举着手机，却看见郑明心的眼色飘忽不定，他收回一看，屏幕上是他几个月前在健身房秀腹肌的臭美照，他慌张地划走图片，点开牙齿X光照片：“咳，点错了。”

郑明心瞧了两眼就把手机如烫手山芋般丢回给他：“嗯，有颗横卧智齿，现在炎症比较严重，还不能拔，今天先做基础的治疗，回去吃消炎药，等蛀牙补上再拔。”

“你给我拔吗？”林阳没头没尾地蹦出这么一句话，两个人都愣住了。

郑明心第一反应是这人在质疑他的专业技术，慢一拍才意识到林阳是在问下次还能不能再见到自己。

虽然回曼谷前有想过会在这里遇上林阳，但没想过刚回来一个月，就要这样单独面对面坐下，郑明心看着林阳的眼睛，知道他也想起了他们最后那场不算愉快的对话。

他自然地避开视线。

接下来，两人默契地选择忽略那个问题，沉默地完成治疗。

林阳离开后，他便没有再接待病人，今天不算忙，但郑明心莫名的疲惫，第一次这样无心工作，盯着时钟倒数，六点整立刻起身下班。

护士打趣问他：“医生最近交女朋友了吗？准时下班哦。”

他笑笑没有回答，快步逃离社交现场。

雨过天晴的空气中还残留着浑浊的味道，郑明心皱了皱鼻子，刚向走出两步，一辆银色保时捷停在他旁边。

车窗降下，林阳看着他，眼神不容拒绝：“聊聊？”


	2. Chapter 2

03

郑明心第一次和林阳说话是在大二，off学长提起在隔壁学院有个叫林阳的朋友，英文课再被挂科就要惨遭延毕，让他做课外辅导时顺便帮个忙。

但是一周内，郑明心都没见到这个所谓的朋友，便早就将人抛之脑后。

也是一周后，郑明心才发现，咖啡店里总坐在辅导小组隔壁桌的男生，就是林阳。

他从来不好好穿衬衫，虚扣一两颗扣子，店里开足冷气也要敞着胸膛，头发总是乱糟糟的立着，这就是林阳。

那天他来迟了，没有在隔壁桌坐下，而是直接走过来，从郑明心手里抽出一张空白试卷。

“今天有事，卷子我带回去做。”

郑明心看着人走出咖啡店才想起来问：“……他是谁啊？”

学妹中的几个人叽叽喳喳很兴奋的样子：“p'new，那是金融学院的学长tay哇！很有人气的！原来p'tay也在和p'new补习英语吗？”

“啊……”

不把话说清楚，还总是玩失踪。

这就是典型的林阳。

所以郑明心在马路边被‘邀请’上车聊聊时，并没有感到多么意外，不做过多的推辞就拉开车门，一股暖气扑面而来。

林阳把暖气调成冷气：“刚淋了雨，烘干一下。”

郑明心坐下后又抬手调了回来，只是温度降低了一些：“没事，开着吧，感冒了不好。”

“嗯。”林阳没有坚持，“住哪里？我送你。”

“青年公寓。”

“怎么住那儿？”

这口吻自然得如同他们昨日还在一起聊天吃饭，郑明心看向他开车的侧颜：“刚回国不久，很多东西还没整理好。”

林阳面不改色地承受对方视线的洗礼：“没整理好的东西里……包括我吗？”

郑明心内心一惊，但依旧保持镇定：“这个……很久之前就整理过了吧？”

他们最后的对话是在郑明心毕业那天，半个多月不见影子的人，居然会拿着花束出现在他的毕业典礼。

有人认出了林阳，还当众问郑明心他们的关系。

“是BF吗？”

郑明心笑得比平日灿烂：“嗯。”

听到回答的林阳也笑开了花。

然后林阳想最后一次留宿郑明心的宿舍时，在那里发现了郑明心出国留学的申请，实际上，是英国大学的录取通知书。

那可怜的薄纸被甩在郑明心脸上。

“你就没有想过提前告诉我？我对你来说到底算什么？”林阳居然在发怒，虽然他看起来脸臭，但两年多的相处中，也从未对他发怒。

这一刻郑明心才明白，他对林阳一无所知。

他捡起通知书：“你想让我说什么？我可以去p'off的面前找你吗？我可以去你家见你吗？你今天来，是想祝贺最后一天作为大学生的我，还是想留念最后一天在宿舍偷情的感觉？”

林阳哽了一下：“那你为什么要对别人说我们是BF？”

“我说错了？”郑明心那双总是柔情似水的眼睛里只剩下冰冷，“BF，不就是Friend with Benefits。”

车稳稳地停在公寓停车场内，头顶的小暖灯点亮两人的尴尬。

“你……”

“我……”

他们同时开口，又同时把话咽回去，郑明心看着林阳，心想时间真的好残忍，怎么四年过去了，这个男人还是他当初爱上的那个模样。

沉默对视中，林阳熄掉火，在黑暗里狠狠吻了上去。

04

车内狭窄的空间限制了他们激烈的拉扯，林阳伸手按下座位调节键，郑明心的座椅蹭一下往后退了二十公分。

林阳从驾驶座跨入副驾驶，半跪在男人腿间，两个人的手同时忙乱地解开对方的扣子。

从嘴唇亲到脸颊再舔上耳垂，他们对对方的身体太过熟悉，不需要思考，全凭本能驱动，林阳扯开郑明心的衬衫，没来得及解开的扣子崩落到车厢角落，衬衫内的背心松松垮垮，从腋下拉扯开，就能直接露出粉嫩的乳头。

林阳重咬上去，然后用舌头抚慰，郑明心果然发出满意的喘息。

他喜欢这样的郑明心，喜欢郑明心因他而满足的表情。

湿润的舌头再次交缠，郑明心也主动抬起双腿缠住林阳的腰身，他下意识从老地方摸出一盒避孕套，两人都愣了一下。

郑明心觉得这盒东西有点眼熟：“这个……没过期吧？”

林阳摸了摸鼻子：“我记得保质期是五年？”

他应声继续拆开包装，林阳的手却停在了他的裤腰上：“你ok吗？”郑明心把避孕套咬在唇间，答案不言而喻。

他配合着抬起腰，林阳帮他脱下裤子，炙热的下身昂首挺立，掀开内裤时直接打在了林阳脸上，让郑明心倍感动情。

林阳看着他蒙起水雾的双眼，张嘴用口腔包裹他的欲望。

郑明心双手插入他的发间，看林阳随着自己的节奏努力含弄，忍不住捧住他的头朝腿间死死按住，林阳并未反抗，反而埋头张开喉咙，厚实的双掌在他胸前游走，郑明心仰头发出好听的呻吟，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落。

他松开手，林阳红着眼抬起头，嘴边牵出银丝。

“进来。”

郑明心哑着嗓子，像是另一个人在说话，蛊惑林阳俯身下去，郑明心抓住他的臂膀和他交换位置，等林阳褪去衣物直接跨坐在他身上。

进入的过程非常缓慢，林阳不喜欢用狠的，总是让郑明心自己把握主动权，然后用闪闪发光的狗狗眼看着他，这个眼神仿佛他们之间独有的润滑剂，只要多看几秒，郑明心的身体就会主动向林阳打开。

完全进入时，两人都发出绵长的呻吟，郑明心双手撑着座椅靠背，跪坐时微微抬起上身，留出空间任林阳肆意冲撞。

肉体拍打的声音在车厢中回响，糜烂的香味发散着他们的欲望，剧烈晃动的车身向世人昭示，此刻在这辆漂亮的银色保时捷里，正发生着不可名状的闺房私事。

郑明心有些脱力，将头埋在林阳的颈间，呼吸触碰喉结的瞬间，林阳失控得狠狠顶上，郑明心眼前闪过白光，差点就这样泄出来。

“别……”

不等林阳拒绝，郑明心的舌头从他的下颚开始勾弄，落在喉结上，双唇微启含住男人颈间最敏感的部位，林阳的拒绝全在下身的抽动中体现，快节奏的速率将两人的呻吟都撞得支离破碎。

郑明心满足于这样的热情，更加卖力舔舐，林阳不甘示弱，握住郑明心贴在他腹肌上的滚烫用力撸动。

他们将热情挥发，他们将汗水融合。

他们将高潮，淹没在拥抱中。

05

两天内接到林阳的三个电话时，关钟鹏才意识到原来林阳失业不是玩笑话，等他走进酒吧，林阳已经自己喝完了一轮。

“失业了还有钱请我喝酒？”

“我失业又不是我爸失业，我给他赚的钱够你喝三辈子。”他脸上带着红晕，“gun呢？”

“帮他朋友搬家，等会直接带他朋友过来你不介意吧？”也许是顾及一会男朋友要来，关钟鹏没点烈酒。

“我介意什么？”

关钟鹏恨铁不成钢：“给你介绍对象喂，单身，海归，好看，性格又好，介绍给你都觉得亏了。”

“谁啊？”

“就代替我给你补牙的医生。”

林阳睁开眼睛，关钟鹏的身影在他眼前分分合合，终于合成一个人形，他强忍下伸手揪住关钟鹏衣领的冲动：“淦……”

酒吧里音乐声盖过了林阳说粗口的声音，关钟鹏还乐呵呵的跟着音乐晃动。

两人各玩各的，酒过三巡，都有些醉了，林阳今天拿出不把这家酒吧库存喝空不散场的气势，又闷完大半杯酒：“如果，我是说如果，我有一个朋友……”

“什么？”关钟鹏大声回问。

“我说我有一个朋友……”

“我听不清！”

“我有一个朋友很喜欢一个人喜欢到每次见面都忘了表白就跟他上了床你以为他也喜欢你结果他只把你当炮友怎么办啊！”

林阳仿佛拿了麦克风一样大声地一口气把话喊出来，惊得台上DJ都忘了打碟。

关钟鹏思考两秒：“你不是处男吗？”

“我有个朋友！朋友，朋友懂吗？不是我，是我朋友！”酒吧短暂安静后又恢复了热闹，林阳每句话里的半句脏话都被音乐自动消音。

“呃呃呃，你朋友。”关钟鹏敷衍着，显然是不买账，“那就说清楚呗，你不想上床，只想上户口本。”

他懊恼地挠头：“我昨天真的想说的，但是……聊着聊着，又睡了。”

“你不是说是你朋友吗？”关钟鹏无语。

林阳愣了一下，心虚地喝酒掩饰。

好歹是真·朋友，这种时候不帮兄弟一把，十几年友情成什么东西了？他一巴掌拍上朋友的后背：“你现在把他叫出来，有我在，你什么都不要想，等他来了你就直接问他要不要跟你结婚。”

他还醉醺醺的抱着酒杯，别扭着不肯拿出手机，关钟鹏把他从位置上拎起来往外推：“快快快，去找个安静点的地方打电话。”

“不要。”

“那你把手机给我，我帮你叫人。”

“不要。”

“给我！”

“不要！”

两人从好好说话到扭成一团，在外人眼里就是一对喝醉了的基佬当众撒狗粮，谁也没看见门口走进来两个熟悉的身影。

“爸比，你们在干嘛？”

关钟鹏看见阿塔潘，立刻收手解释：“没什么，是我要拿他手机……”

他话还没说完，就感觉身后有人越过他走到阿塔潘面前深情注视着他，久到阿塔潘都觉得有些不好意思：“tay，你醉了？”

林阳像是突然被叫醒了一般，把他扒开，对着他身后的男人举起酒杯：“new，和我结婚吧！”

阿塔潘：？

关钟鹏：淦？

喝醉的男人不顾朋友的震惊，借着酒胆理直气壮地等待对方的回答，而处在暴风眼的郑明心淡定地接过酒杯，将酒直接泼到林阳脸上：

“医嘱里说过，治疗牙齿期间，不能喝酒。”


	3. Chapter 3

06

结果这场“相亲”以林阳装死结束。

关钟鹏扶着‘醉倒’的林阳站在马路边，同时承受着朋友身体和男朋友审视的重量，阿塔潘明显以为是他帮林阳故意把郑明心骗过来，关钟鹏一时真是有嘴说不清。

“死小子，你今天装死就算了，明天不解释清楚，我就去校友墙挂你！”

林阳眯着眼睛掐了把朋友的肉：“闭嘴！演得像点！”

郑明心假装没有看到他们的小动作，对阿塔潘说：“我送他回家吧。”

“你？爸比又没死，是不是？”阿塔潘用眼神警告，“p'off？”

关钟鹏的脑袋立刻摇得跟拨浪鼓似的：“我送，我送……但是我没开车啊……”阿塔潘又一个刀眼刺过来，他马上改口，“我打车送他。”

郑明心笑了：“好啦，gun，你们回去吧，我在停车场看见他的车了，刚好住得近，不要为难p'off。”

“你真是好人喂学弟，我替我朋友向你道歉。”关钟鹏不顾林阳的反抗，反手就把他丢出去，林阳踉跄两步，哪敢真往郑明心怀里倒，只装作耍酒疯，自己往停车场歪歪扭扭走去。

郑明心也不戳穿：“那我走了。”

看着两人的背影，关钟鹏突然想到一个问题：“学弟怎么会知道tay住在哪里？”

阿塔潘当即翻了个白眼：“你自己走回家吧。”

林阳一直保持醉鬼姿态上了车，还主动把钥匙插好，等待郑明心坐上驾驶座，于是郑明心拉开车门，就看见林阳醉倒在座椅里一动不动。

说实话，当众被泼酒并不丢脸，丢脸的是，他居然真的听信关钟鹏的怂恿，去向郑明心求婚，林阳不擅长假装玩笑带过这种事情，只好选择装死。

保时捷在无声中启动，带着林阳的思绪飘向六年前。

他对郑明心，是一见钟情。

如果不是郑明心那张脸，林阳估计现在还为了英文课在大学里苦苦挣扎，也许是毕业季和社会生活的压力，也许是铁树终于想要开花，但就是那匆匆一眼，从未恋爱的林阳突然有了悸动的感觉，鬼使神差间在郑明心身边坐下乖乖听讲。

他喜欢郑明心鼻尖上的痣，喜欢他笑起来的样子，喜欢他身上的味道，最喜欢的，还是那双眼睛，只要对视就会被淹没。

林阳看着那双眼睛，很长一段时间不知道怎么开口说话才合适。

直到他在公司附近商场里碰见郑明心被一群混混找茬，想也没想就冲上去跟他们干了起来，场面一度混乱，还出动了保安把他们赶走。

林阳破了相，郑明心也被殃及挨了几拳，于是林阳把他带回自己的公寓处理伤口。

两人挤在卫生间里，郑明心对着镜子上药，疼得呲牙咧嘴：“你为什么突然动手？吓我一跳，我都没看见你从哪儿来的。”

“他们不是在找你麻烦吗？”林阳身上淤青更严重，西装也皱得不像样。

“他是在……”郑明心噎了一下，又淡然说道，“他是我教过的学生，在问我要不要做他男朋友。”

林阳装作不在意地问：“……那你怎么回答的啊？”

“嗷，我还没回答你们就打起来了啊，搞得好像你是我男朋友一样。”

‘你是我男朋友’这句话从郑明心嘴里说出来的杀伤力太大，导致林阳的脸红了个彻底，结结巴巴地回答：“我，我不是有意的，我以为，你，你遇到麻烦了呢。”

郑明心咯咯地笑了起来：“不要紧张，学长，我开玩笑的。”林阳不知该说什么，只好沉默，郑明心上好药，转身帮他处理背后的淤青，把西装丢进脏衣篓：“好像是第一次看你穿正装，结果还是这样敞着胸口了。”

指尖拂过他的背时，林阳连呼吸都屏住，他从镜子里看向郑明心，郑明心也同时望向他，眼神对视的片刻再次淹没了他的神智。

林阳深吸一口气，转身吻住郑明心。

07

“到了。”

林阳猛地睁开眼睛，没想到装睡装着装着，居然真的睡着了，环视一圈，是自己的公寓楼没错。

他看到郑明心熄火，连忙摁住他：“车你开走吧，改天我去你医院拿。”

郑明心把钥匙抽出来丢回给他：“不用了，我今天刚搬到这里。”

林阳走进公寓时，身体都是飘的，没想到才梦到第一次把郑明心带回来，就真的把郑明心带回来了。

可刚走进玄关，郑明心鞋都没脱：“那我回去了。”

“等等！”林阳喊住他，但又不知道从何说起，今晚，昨天，从前，最后说出口的只有一句，“我说结婚，是真心的。”

郑明心等了很久，听到这句话，脸上表情没有一丝松动，没有生气，没有好奇，没有开心，只是说：“等你清醒点再聊。”

“你真的还会出现吗？”林阳真是把30年的酒疯都在今晚撒了出来，拽着郑明心的手不松。

他叹了口气：“我就在客厅睡一晚，你快去睡吧。”

“我在客厅睡，你去我房间。”林阳进房间拿了个毯子，出来窝在沙发里就不动了，郑明心犹豫半分，替他关上客厅的灯。

一夜未眠。

失眠对林阳已成习惯，或者说，每一个通宵加班的夜晚，都是林阳疯狂想念郑明心的时日，只是今天，当太阳升起时，林阳能看着郑明心从他的房间走出来。

郑明心一出来就看到林阳那直勾勾的眼神：“你回房间睡吧，我下午要值班。”他觉得这话有点歧义，好像他值完班还会回来似的，于是又补上一句，“我找个时间再坐下来和你聊，放心，这次和医院签了三年协议，不会走。”

林阳看着他穿上正装，就如同当年郑明心一次次躺在床上看他狼狈慌张地套上西装赶去上班一样，不由得勾起嘴角。能露出这样的表情，说明正常的林阳又回来了，郑明心也能安心地整理好心情走出这间公寓。

滴滴滴滴——

门口的密码锁突然响起，林阳腾地从沙发上弹起来，正在穿鞋的郑明心吓得提鞋就跑，客厅和房间都距离太远，来不及听林阳表示什么，就一头钻进了玄关旁的卫生间。

关钟鹏几乎是在郑明心关上卫生间门的一瞬间打开了公寓门：“死tay，起床了！”林阳赶紧吸引他注意：“我在这！”

关钟鹏拎着几个袋子阔步走来，把早饭午饭晚饭都丢在茶几上，今天是打算不把事情问清楚不回去了。

“这么丰盛？谢谢啦。”

“丰盛是吧？哈哈，我看我朋友的感情生活也很丰盛啊？”关钟鹏皮笑肉不笑，显然昨晚和林阳一样睡了沙发，除了林阳是自愿，而他是被迫的，“你和new怎么回事，从实招来。”

林阳支支吾吾的：“就……那样了呗。”

他拉开凳子坐下，翘起二郎腿，一副我听你扯的模样，林阳挠挠头发：“你还记得我因为英文课差点延毕的事情吗？”

“好像有这回事，继续。”

“然后你帮我找了gun的室友，也就是你的学弟，也就是……他，帮我补习。”

林阳在关钟鹏的脸上看到了一片空白，关钟鹏思索半天也想不起来这回事：“我帮你找过至少20个补习老师，上有满学分毕业的超性感学姐，下有美国留学回来的小鲜肉助教，你怎么和new搞上了啊？”

“因为他好看啊。”林阳不假思索地回答。

关钟鹏沉默片刻，起身收拾一桌的食物：“我觉得我们不要谈下去了，你自己去跟gun解释吧，我可不敢告诉他你和他最好的朋友偷偷搞上的起因是我一句随口的介绍，而且你还是个见色起意的王八蛋！我看错你了，tay，我怎么会这么坚定的相信你是处男，这个世界真的变了……”

“不是喂，你听我说，”林阳拉住他，“我是真的喜欢他！”

关钟鹏问：“那你为什么连我都不告诉？”

林阳心虚地看了眼洗手间的方向，关钟鹏也顺势望去。


	4. Chapter 4

08

“你还记得实习期有一天早上你来我家找我，我一丝不挂躺在床上的时候吗！”林阳大吼一声，把关钟鹏耳朵都喊疼了。

他揉揉耳朵：“草，这么大声干嘛？谁会记得这种远古时期的事情啊？”

见他转移注意，林阳松了口气，把他背对着玄关的方向摁回椅子里：“那天……其实new在我家，就躲在衣柜里。”

林阳从大四开始在公司实习后就搬出了宿舍，又不愿意每天早上跟公司总裁一起上班，所以在公司附近买了间公寓，林阳妈妈不放心，经常拜托关钟鹏去看他是死是活，虽然大部分时间，关钟鹏都是为了过来蹭林阳的外卖吃。

只是不巧，前一晚林阳和郑明心做到精疲力竭，一觉睡到大中午，错过了至少二十通电话，于是关钟鹏终于担心起朋友的安危，亲自找上门。

还好他习惯不安静地进门，从玄关开始大喊林阳的名字，愣是把睡得如死猪的两个人喊醒了。

他们都听出了关钟鹏的声音，电光火石间，林阳搂起地上的衣服塞进床底，郑明心左看右看，钻进了衣柜，门把手已经被压下，林阳飞身钻进被子里，掩饰身上的痕迹。

关钟鹏推门而入，看见林阳全须全尾地躺在床上：“嗷，你活着啊，那干嘛不接电话？”

林阳眼神闪躲：“昨晚加班太晚，没听到。”

空气中弥漫着诡异的味道，关钟鹏眯着眼睛四处观察，林阳心跳飞快，甚至能听见衣柜里的呼吸声，他紧张地等待审判，关钟鹏却说：“那你快点起，我饿了。”

他的诡异态度让林阳心有余悸，等人出去后反锁上门，转身看见郑明心推开柜门。

林阳想说点什么，但关钟鹏就在门外，他闭上嘴，从床底找出衣服放入郑明心怀里。即使赤诚相待了一整晚，此刻的他们仍然不敢直视对方，衣服只能盖住裸露的皮肤，不能遮挡潜意识暴露的本心。

关钟鹏无语道：“靠，让人躲衣柜里？你还是人吗？”

林阳叹气：“如果我没躲，他也不会配合我藏起来，现在结果是不是就完全不一样了？”

“那也不一定。”

“在他之前，我没谈过恋爱，也没喜欢过谁，但看着我爸妈，看着你和gun，我向往过浪漫。”林阳向后躺倒在沙发上，那个清晨的每一帧都在他脑海中循环播放过上万次，如果有一步，哪怕是走对一步都好，可是从那之后，他步步都走错，“但我完全是浪漫绝缘体，即使喜欢也不知道怎么表达，稀里糊涂就睡上了，还差点被你撞破。”

关钟鹏虚踢上去：“你做生意那么厉害，怎么碰到感情那么婆婆妈妈？说‘我喜欢你’很难吗？”

“四个字怎么够说出我对他的喜欢啊！”反正老脸都丢完了，林阳也不藏着掖着，把以前没能说的一股脑往外倒，“我把告白打成草稿背下来，结果每次看到他的眼睛就什么都忘了……我什么都做不好！唯一能满足他的事情就是上床！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊不要再说了！”关钟鹏捂住耳朵躲开，虽然他好奇朋友是怎么铁树开花的，但他一点都不想知道细节！不管林阳说什么，他都要发出更大的声音盖过去。

趁这时，卫生间的门悄悄打开，林阳看见郑明心提着鞋子光脚走出来，小心翼翼地到门口，无声地将大门推开一条缝隙，却在离开前一刻迟疑了。

林阳任由关钟鹏闹，看着他的背影：“你说，他有没有爱过我？”

随着微乎其微的咔哒一声，关钟鹏终于消停，喝下一大瓶水，顺势踢了脚半死不活的林阳：“人走了吧？”

“……”

“别装了，我又不傻。”

林阳不再挣扎：“嗯，走了。”

关钟鹏看出他的情绪，想帮忙劝解：“你觉得刚刚说的那些他会理解吗？”林阳看向他：“你能理解吗？”

“我是朋友，他是……”关钟鹏一时也不知道怎么定义两人的关系，“总之立场不一样，不能相提并论。”

答案显而易见，朋友都难以理解，又怎么让他理解呢？

林阳闭上眼，屏蔽外界的一切。

09

那天赶去帮同事值班后，林阳没再找过他，关钟鹏来医院时也对他们的事情避而不谈，郑明心就这样在整理新家和工作两点一线间，平稳度过了一整个星期。

让他意想不到，最先坐不住的居然是阿塔潘。

先是从关钟鹏那里打听到他的轮休安排，约他出去看电影，看完后又说找到一家新的甜品店，想带他去试一试。

在吃下第三个甜品时，郑明心说：“你想问就问吧。”

“什么？”阿塔潘撑大圆圆的眼睛看着他，无辜又自然。

郑明心笑着推开他那张做作的脸：“你正常点，关于我和tay，你想说什么就直说吧。”

阿塔潘放下勺子，双手交叉，显然要展开一段长篇大论：“既然你让我说，那我就直说了，你和p'tay什么时候发生过什么，我一点都不在意，但是为什么从来不告诉我？我还以为你出国是为了深造，结果一去就是四年不回来，我们虽然不像爸比和tay青梅竹马，但好歹几年的室友情还在，你不会为了一个男人就躲在英国不回来见我吧？”

他越说越愤慨，不知情的人看来，会以为郑明心对这个娇小的男孩做了什么罪不可赦的事情。

郑明心丝毫不受影响吃着甜品：“我出国确实是为了深造啊，你也知道医学院有多忙，四年能回来都是拼了命的学习呢。”

阿塔潘一个爆栗敲上去：“认真点！”

“嗷！”郑明心摸着被敲的地方，吐了吐舌头，“我需要时间理清思绪嘛。”

“你以前也会跟我聊感情问题，那时候很理智哦，不是没谈过恋爱，也不缺追求者，从来都是说断就断，为什么tay这么特殊？”

剩下半个甜品在盘子里被郑明心翻来覆去，可爱的造型变成一团浆糊。

“我一直想要一个稳定的家庭，一群有爱的家人，我的对象，最好长得乖巧、性格温顺，和我一样喜欢吃着甜品看书，我们在工作场合、或者是咖啡店认识，对人生有共同的目标。”

“靠，那不是跟tay毫无关系？”阿塔潘脱口而出。

“是啊，”他笑起时，眼睛会眯成弯弯的月牙，“他和我的理想型完全不同，可我还是爱上他。”

阿塔潘说不出话。

每个人都以为自己能对感情侃侃而谈，但实际上爱情是毫无道理的，不是缜密逻辑能够推理，也不是随心而动可以控制，男孩会爱上男孩，狮子会爱上野豹，谁知道月亮孜孜不倦绕着地球，是不是想离太阳更近一些？

他干巴巴地回答：“p'tay原来这么有魅力哦。”

郑明心像是想起了什么，表情又淡下去：“他看我的眼神，从来没变过。”这本应感到开心，他却不温不热，“他的眼神藏不住一点心思，即使四年不见，我还能看到他那种独有的、强烈的情感。”

阿塔潘差点跳起来：“所以你知道他一直喜欢你啊？”

“我知道啊。”

“那你们现在是在干什么？？？”

“只要他坚持，我迟早会答应他，但我还在犹豫，”郑明心看向盘子里面目全非的甜品，“我们的关系总是牵扯着利益，从一开始，他想要顺利毕业，然后想要上床，现在他想要结婚，我不想当他想要的东西的‘中介’，我想确定，他想要的是我。”

阿塔潘咬紧下唇，虽然答应了爸比要让他们自己解决问题，但谁不知道林阳母胎solo三十年，他不能相信命运终会让有情人相爱，他要当一回命运。

“他想要的就是你。”

“哈？”郑明心不确定自己听到了什么。

潘多拉的盒子打开缝隙就再也关不上，阿塔潘只好硬着头皮说下去：“他不是为了毕业去找你补习，他是因为想认识你才开始补习，new，他从一开始想要的就是你。”

郑明心的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

另一边，失业一周的林阳终于想起回了一次本家，在等待已久的父母面前留下两句话。

“我要创业。”

“然后结婚。”


	5. Chapter 5

10

林家的不善沟通大概是祖上遗传，林阳说了两句话，爸爸只听到前一句‘要创业’，妈妈只听到后一句‘要结婚’，然后一个拿起手机联系公司急招总经理，另一个已经在去往寺庙求大师算好日子的路上了。

本来准备了一大段说辞的林阳，最后只当回来收拾几件衣服，准备投入新工作中。

其实创业的计划，他早就有打算，用自己的存款投资搭建了个工作室，几个朋友在工作之余一起讨论，他们都准备把这个当作副业，等正式上路后招一批员工帮忙运营，然后坐等收钱就行。

所以当他决定创业时，前期框架已经非常完善，团队很快组织起来，项目飞速提上日程，一时忙得不可开交。

林阳去找阿塔潘时还有些犹豫，如果遇上了郑明心，他该说些什么，但是发现阿塔潘真的一个人赴约的时候，他又有些落寞。

阿塔潘的工作室就在咖啡店楼上，所以早早就在这里等待。

“p'tay，”他朝林阳招手，“找我有什么事？”

林阳先坐下点了杯咖啡，才不急不忙地提起项目：“一点商业上的合作，我打算自己创业开公司了。”

阿塔潘蹙眉：“我不懂金融。”

林阳拿出项目书：“不是金融公司，是新媒体行业，主要做软件开发，想邀请你技术入股。”

“p'tay，你知道我是心理学专业毕业的吧？”在林阳认可的眼神下，他将信将疑地翻开项目书，扉页上写着‘不懂浪漫’软件开发项目企划，这个名字让人不得不联想到林阳身上，阿塔潘看了桌对面的男人一眼，继续读下去。

企划书并不厚重，但每一页信息量极大，关于整个项目的设计也已经非常全面，可以看出除了部分技术，这个软件已经可以随时准备推出。

阿塔潘再抬头时，天居然都黑了，林阳的咖啡也喝完了两杯，他摘下阅读时用到的眼镜，没有把企划书还回去的意思：“这是为他做的？这么短时间内？”

林阳摇头：“这是为我自己做的，从四年前就有了想法，只是……”他摸了摸鼻子，“我没想过还会再见到他，更想不到他还愿意见我，gun，也许你比我更能理解年轻人做的傻事，很多人没有机会弥补，一辈子就这样将错就错浑浑噩噩地过去了，这就是我这几年的感受，现在是我修正过去的机会，我想好好把握。”

“我接了。”阿塔潘的果断是林阳没想到的，虽然阿塔潘还年轻，但有这样的朋友作为主心骨加入，会让整个过程都轻松很多，“我接这个项目和你们没关系，只是觉得软件本身很有意思，里面的数据可以帮助我写博士论文。”

林阳伸出手和阿塔潘握紧，达成口头协议：“好的，那我们尽快，这个月安排一版内测吧。”

阿塔潘的笑容僵在脸上：“这个……月？”

“off说，你的论文下个月就要开题了，”他露出人畜无害的笑脸，“当然是越快越好。”

这一天，阿塔潘终于见识到了资本主义的险恶。

林阳为了躲避关钟鹏的电话轰炸，干脆关了手机，改用邮件进行工作上的联络，看他每天最早来最晚走，阿塔潘心里平衡了不少，但是看到邮箱里的调整意见，阿塔潘又想拿起枕头打人（特指关钟鹏）。

“p'tay，”阿塔潘准备下班关灯时，看到林阳的小办公室还亮着灯，过去一看，林阳居然在办公椅里睡着了。

林阳迷迷糊糊醒来：“嗷，gun，几点了？”

“p回家休息吧，软件已经开始跑测试了不是吗？”

林阳移动鼠标，点开程序后台，软件确实在自动测试数据中，他们只能等24小时后根据结果再进行调整，所以工作室里连程序员都已经下班了。

他揉了揉干涩的眼睛：“走吧。”

11

林阳这一觉睡了近二十个小时，中途大概在第十五个小时左右醒来一次，看见测试成功的邮件，以为还在梦里，又倒头睡过去，再过五个小时突然惊醒，确认测试成功的邮件不是恶作剧后，林阳也露出了真正的笑容，群发邮件通知全体休假一天。

当然，后天还得上班。

他久违地泡了个澡，才发现自己短短一个月时间真的瘦了很多，腹肌都不明显了，林阳对着镜子里的自己左看右看，决定晚上去趟楼下的健身房。

这里的健身房只对公寓楼内的住户会员开放，平时人少，没有大汗淋漓的男人们挤在一个房间，没有奇怪的人用眼神审视，林阳也更自在一些，选好自己熟悉的器械，脱掉上衣就开练。

常来这儿的住户都眼熟，看见林阳最多点头问好，林阳做好拉伸，准备投入进腹肌复健运动中。

可这时，旁边传来奇怪的喘息声。

不要误会，不是暧昧的娇喘，也不是粗狂的低吼，更像……更像是一头蓄势待发的小豹子，盯着自己的猎物。

林阳偏头一看，差点翻身掉下去。

郑明心在他身后的器械上练着小臂，手臂收拢时暴起青筋，眼神凶狠望着前方——也就是林阳的后脑勺。

“new？！”他略微有些慌张，“你怎么在这儿？”

郑明心气呼呼地放开器械起身：“谁知道呢？有的人一个月不接电话，不是也能好端端地站在我面前？”

郑明心从他面前走过进入到换衣间，林阳才反应过来——‘有的人’，就是他自己！

林阳连衣服都来不及穿，赶紧跟上去：“不是，我绝对不是故意的，是off一直打电话过来，抱怨我让gun加班的事情，我实在不想接，所以一直没开机。”

“哦~所以gun一个月不接我电话也是因为你？”郑明心斜眼看他。

林阳顿时背后发毛：“绝对不——好吧，也不止他一个人，我们全公司都在为这个项目加班。”他侧身靠在储物柜上，“但是明天放假哦。”

郑明心不为所动：“你爸让你回公司了？”

“没有啊，我自己创立了公司，gun是技术顾问，你不知道吗？”

这话不说还好，一说出口，郑明心的脸顿时比林阳还黑：“可能我这个无足轻重的人，不值得一条短信吧。”

他狠狠甩上储物柜的门走人，铁柜碰撞的回响终于让林阳想起这个完美计划中，最重要的一环——写给郑明心的自省信——在被他一改再改的过程中，遗忘在了草稿箱。

草。

真有你的，林阳。

三言两语解释不清楚的此刻，林阳情急之下，直接从背后紧紧抱住郑明心，阻止他离开：“我错了，对不起。”

郑明心没说话，但林阳从环住他胸口的手臂上感觉到了明显的跳动，他迟疑着将赤裸的胸膛贴上怀中人的后背，疯狂的心跳声震得他差点喘不上气！

“你……”

“闭嘴。”郑明心耳朵都红了，却没有挣开，“在这里不太好吧，要去我家吗？”

“啊？去你家干嘛？”林阳的脑子慢一拍计算出这句话的另一层含义，吓得连忙后退三步，“不不不不不行！”

郑明心转过身来，一脸看智障的眼神看着他：“干嘛？你才三十就早衰啦？”

“不不不不不是这个问题！”

“那是什么？”

林阳这副局促的模样让郑明心越看越想逗他，郑明心一步步向前，把林阳逼到角落，手指从他的下巴划过脖子，落在坦荡的胸膛上，林阳闭着眼睛挡着脸，尽可能地把头后仰，躲开男人的眼神接触。

“我，我有话想说。”

“额，你说。”

“后，后天……”林阳从手指缝里看向郑明心，他刚流完汗的样子，像极了在……停停停！林阳紧闭眼睛，“明天！明天准备好，就告诉你。”

郑明心调皮地笑着：“有什么一天就能治好的特效药啊，p'tay？”

对林阳来说，此刻郑明心的一切都可以是催情剂，但他不想重蹈覆辙，林阳反复回想做这个项目的初衷，渐渐冷静下来：“我不想只做Friend with Benefits，我想告诉你，我可以胜任你的Boyfriend的理由。”

两人在呼吸间交换温度过高的热气，他们对视，只是这一次，没有谁迷失在情欲里。


	6. Chapter 6

*注意：关于软件是全瞎掰的，不要深究谢谢

12

关钟鹏等了整整一个月，才等到阿塔潘闲下来一天，可今天刚好轮到自己值班，没人能跟他换，捱到晚上终于下班赶回家，却发现小傻子在浴缸里睡着了。

他摸了摸水温，决定过十分钟再把他叫醒。

手机铃声不合时宜地想起，阿塔潘有睁眼醒来的意思，关钟鹏接起电话打断铃声，先给小孩顺毛：“你再泡会，我一会来叫你。”

他没看来电信息，小声对电话那边说：“什么事？”

“朋友，想我没？”

林阳朝气蓬勃的声音穿过手机钻进他的耳膜，关钟鹏深吸一口气，关上浴室门，走到阳台上：“我草你马你还好意思给我打电话？你忙起来神龙见首不见尾就算了，为什么要带上gun？你自己孤家寡人就看不得有情人甜甜蜜蜜吗？一个月，一个月！博士论文开题前一个月！你兄弟我短期内最后的性福时光！”

电话那头沉默了几秒：“你要不让gun接电话吧。”

“干嘛？”

“我觉得你现在的情绪不适合交谈。”

关钟鹏的脾气来得快去得也快，想到gun今晚还要‘辛苦’，他决定独自承受：“你说吧，他在休息。”

“兄弟，江湖救急，我需要他现在到工作室来加班。”

“……”

关钟鹏把手机放在足够远的地方，避免自己一气之下把所有能碰到的东西都丢到湄南河里，对着夜空大喊：“你去死吧！”

不止关钟鹏，每一个接到电话的程序员、运营、策划、文案，都在心里狂骂了五分钟，然后向工资低头。

阿塔潘睡足了那十分钟才收到这个噩耗，赶到工作室时，大家已经乱成了一锅粥。

“怎么了？”阿塔潘随便抓住一个人问，对方跟他看起来差不多，是睡到懵懂被叫来公司：“老板疯了！他要明天零点前正常使用软件！”

整个工作室又回到了创业初期的高速运转，墙面上的倒计时本应是他们推出软件的时间计划，现在却在倒数26小时，飞快流逝的数字给所有人造成了极大的精神压迫。

阿塔潘敲开总裁办公室，林阳果然也在焦虑地查看软件状况，还戴上了不常戴的眼镜。

“p'tay？”

“gun！”像是见到救星，林阳抓住阿塔潘的手，“明天，我答应明天就告诉他！怎么办我完了，我完全没准备好！”

阿塔潘让他坐下：“你要准备什么？”

“软件啊，这个软件还没有通过人工测试，万一当场出现bug怎么办？还有场地，我还没有预约，完全没有装扮，礼物、信件，什么都没准备好！”林阳总是胸有成竹自信满满，此刻的慌乱更凸显郑明心在他心里的重要性。

阿塔潘稍微用力按压他的肩膀，让他停止焦虑：“p'tay，new喜欢的是你，不是新颖的软件，不是华丽的场地，不是惊喜的礼物，是你。”

他的声音像一曲安眠曲，林阳纷乱的大脑慢慢安静下来，阿塔潘轻声问他：“你准备好了吗？”

林阳十指交叉抵在鼻子前，平缓呼吸了许久，思考数秒后，又狠狠抹了把脸：“好了，我们开始吧。”

阿塔潘打开软件程序，以专业咨询师的口吻询问道：“第一题，你对自己的认知属于以下哪种类型？”

  1. 天生浪漫
  2. 不懂浪漫



13

郑明心收到地址时还以为是垃圾短信，虽然林阳说明天告诉他，但他并没有当真，有什么是一个晚上能改变的呢？

他按导航开到目的地，只看见一栋矮矮的平房，像个豪华仓库，或是简易的办公楼，联想到林阳正在自己创业，郑明心合理怀疑这个人是把自己叫来做投资了。

车刚停好，一个面善的小伙子跑来为他打开车门，并递上一支手机。

“p'new，请打开手机，完成30题测试，然后进入室内。”

郑明心接过手机，30题已经在等待他的回答：“阿来哇？”但当他再抬头时，小伙子已经不见了，“我必须要做吗？Tay，你真的在吗？”

无人回应。

他无奈地再次打开手机，发现这个测试并不是想象中的考题，更像是心理测试，测试你的性格、你说话的习惯、你对亲密关系的理解之类，很明显出自阿塔潘之手。

郑明心做完测试题，自动登陆进入一个没见过的社交软件。

他还在犯嘀咕，门口钻出了阿塔潘的小脑袋：“new！进来啊！”走进室内，灯光非常昏暗，阿塔潘拿出一个二维码：“用那个软件扫一下。”

郑明心这辈子都没这么疑惑过，但还是在朋友的催促下扫了码，昵称Tt.的对话界面跳出，郑明心眉头一挑，看向阿塔潘，对方却用眼神催促他继续向前走。

长腿迈开，稳步向前，心里可是非常没底。

如果林阳这个傻子在前面扮鬼吓他，他就立刻连夜买站票飞回英国！

啪——

一盏灯亮起，照亮灯下西装革履的男人。

郑明心虽然做足了心理准备，也还是被吓了一跳：“tay，你搞什么啊。”

“喂喂。”林阳拿起麦克风小心地测试音量，“能听到吗？”

“站那么远干嘛？”郑明心想走近两步，林阳连连后退：“等等等等等一下！”他太过着急，声音穿透音响发出尖锐的噪音，给后台造成了不小的动静，一阵慌乱后，小角落里伸出半个人影，用手势告诉他麦克风坏了。

出师不利。

林阳手心都是汗，但也只能把麦克风放下，用自己的声音大声说：“你站在那里就好，拿起那个手机，听我说。”

郑明心配合地拿起手机，看着那片空白的对话界面。

林阳清了清嗓子，摁下语音键：“Tay Tawan可以成为New Thitipoom男朋友的理由：第一次看到你，我就被你吸引，只是不知道怎么告诉你，所以做了这个软件代替我说话。”

第一条语音发出，郑明心看向手机，Tt.发来一条消息：

[我爱你]

后台小声欢呼，代表软件正常运行，林阳也有了底气，直直地看向郑明心：“第一次……第一次过夜，不是我预想中的展开，我很高兴你喜欢，但也很懊悔没让你留下。”

[我爱你]

“每一次和你约会，都在烦恼要怎么告白，才能显得我是个成熟稳重的大人。”

[我爱你]

郑明心一开始只是无奈地笑，觉得林阳明天就会后悔当众做出这样的事情，但林阳的眼睛逐渐发亮，他那热烈的眼神第无数次投射在自己身上，郑明心都没发觉自己拿着手机的手在微微颤抖。

“每一次想向朋友求助，都不知道怎么形容我们的关系。”

“你离开后的每一天，我都在想你。”

“我才意识到原来在你面前，我只用做你喜欢的那个我，而我从来都不是个成熟的人，我也不必成为成熟的人。”

[我爱你]

[我爱你]

[我爱你]

他说的每一句话，通过软件发送到郑明心手中，最终都变成三个字——我爱你。

“我想，我们的感情不一定要很浪漫。”林阳向他伸手，“所以，就从今天开始，你愿意做我的BF吗？”

全场安静，此刻，世界仿佛只剩下林阳和郑明心，虽然站得很远，但郑明心听到了他们的心跳，是同步的，在疯狂跳动着。

他在对话框中按下语音键：“好。”

林阳感觉手心一震，拿起手机，看到郑明心发来的‘好’，笑得嘴角都挂到了耳朵上，他转身对后台喊：“他说好！！！”

灯光全亮，整个工作室的人拿着小礼炮出来庆祝，阿塔潘把郑明心一路推送到林阳怀里，林阳紧紧抱住他，两颗狂跳的心无限贴近。

郑明心稍微退开一些距离，看着他的眼睛说：“我也爱你。”

然后两人在欢呼声中拥吻。

不少人都为此湿了眼眶。

终于，可以放假了。

T T

*新年快乐~！

关于“我爱你”

林阳：gun！！！怎么回事！！！为什么我所有话都被转述成‘我爱你’啊啊啊！你的分析测试是不是有偏差！

阿塔潘：是你太极端了，极端不浪漫，但极端渴望浪漫，初版阶段，多多包容。

林阳：这是bug！要改！

关钟鹏：改？改什么？你要改你的坟头吗？说个位置吧，我帮你埋' ◡'

林阳：……

关于“不懂浪漫”

经过一年的计算机和人工测试，比初版加入了更复杂的算法和规则后，‘不懂浪漫’终于正式上线。

这款新颖的交友软件很快在20-40岁群体中获得了极大的人气，只需要经过30题性格测试，进入软件后，会在对话时根据你的口吻对你所说的话进行‘修正’，从而表达出你真正想表达的含义，让社恐人群走进社交，让不懂得交流的人从头学会说话。

据悉，该软件开发公司总裁表示，下一个项目将开发学习软件‘懂了’，搭伙学习效率保持在50%以上才能继续对话，如果成绩下降就会自动解除配对，因为真正的爱情，会使人进步。

而此时，郑明心拿着最初版的测试手机戳了戳林阳。

郑明心：给我表演一下那个吧。

林阳：哪个？

郑明心：就那个嘛~

林阳：（叹气）（按下语音键）真的那么喜欢吗？

Tt.发来一条消息：

[我爱你]

郑明心：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗯！

—完—


End file.
